beta_changesfandomcom-20200213-history
WordStar:3.20/PRINT.TST
Printing test file. File content .cw12 .he (This text is a printout of the file named PRINT.TST) .fo��WordStar�� Overview Page # ���Welcome_to_WordStar����*� ��WordStaò�� ió á powerfuì worä processinç systeí designeä tï meeô  text preparation requirements for all levels of users: * professional writers * programmers * text editors * office administrators * clerical staff * students ��SPECIAL PRINTING CAPABILITIES INCLUDE:�� ª �Boldface,� �Double Strike,� �Underline� * �Strikeout�, Overprint (sen�~or) * �SUPER�Script * �SUB�Script * and any combination -- ���WordStar��� On-screen printer-image text formatting commands include �Automatic-Centering� whicè allowó texô tï bå automaticallù centereä oî á linå witè á  two-stroke command. Margiî settingó caî bå changed¬ anä  thå reformatteä texô wilì bå  displayed on command. �Selectivå margination‚ permitó  "cutting¢ arounä aî illustration. Á widå rangå oæ letteò qualitù anä drafô printeró arå supporteä  (includinç Diablo¬ NEC¬ Qume¬ Epsoî anä Olivetti)® ��WordStar�‚  fully utilizes bidirectional printing capability. Somå printeró wilì supporô ��WordStar�‚ commandó whicè specifù  variable line height and variable and alternate character pitch. (The examples below will not be demonstrated by all printers.) .cw19 This is an example of variable pitch. (.CW 19) .cw15 This is an example of variable pitch. (.CW 15) .cw12 This is an example of variable pitch. (.CW 12) .cw11 This is an example of variable pitch. (.CW 11) .cw10 This is an example of variable pitch. (.CW 10) .cw12 * ��WordStar�‚ ió á registereä trademarë oæ MicroPrï Internationaì  Corporation. Š.lh20 This is an example of variable line height. (.LH 20) .lh18 This is an example of variable line height. (.LH 18) .lh16 This is an example of variable line height. (.LH 16) .lh14 This is an example of variable line height. (.LH 14) .lh12 This is an example of variable line height. (.LH 12) .lh10 This is an example of variable line height. (.LH 10) .lh8 This is an example of variable line height. (.LH 8) .lh6 This is an example of variable line height. (.LH 6) .lh8 Daisù wheeì printeró caî alsï bå seô tï "toggle¢ betweeî thå  standard 10-pitch and alternate 12-pitch printing: Thió sentencå ió printeä witè thå normal 10-pitcè setting¬  �then toggled to 12-pitch�, then back to normal. Tï seå thå embeddeä commandó whicè produceä thió text¬ follo÷  this procedure: - In response to the basic prompt from your system, enter �ws � - Wheî thå No-filå Menõ appearó oî youò screen¬ typå �D‚  (or��d�© tï ediô á document® Then¬ iî responså tï thå  requesô foò filå name¬ type �print.tst � Thå firsô thinç yoõ wilì noticå ió thaô thå texô oî thå screeî  includeó somå characteró whicè dï noô appeaò oî thå printeä copy®  For example: o the heading line is identified by a dot command, �.he� ï wordó iî �boldface‚ arå markeä bù "^B" Tï continuå viewinç PRINT.TSÔ oî youò screen¬ trù eacè oæ thå  following commands to scroll through the file: �CTRL C� to view the NEXT full set of lines �CTRL R� to view the PRECEDING full set of lines NOTE: Hold down the CTRL key while you press the next key. Wå thinë yoõ wilì finä ��WordStar�„ aî easy-to-use¬ essentiaì tooì  for all your text processing needs. .pa Š���������������������������������������������������������������������������